


Plan: Get Your Shit Together

by AmberLynn2424



Series: Plans [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Bar Rescue, Brief drug use, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Help with tags because tags are tags and I suck at tagging, Ice Bucket Challenge, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Roughness, Slapping, Slow Build, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli Haywood is Ryan's niece and she gets kicked out. So Ryan comes up with a plan. He just didn't think anyone else would come up with a plan better than his.</p><p>(Used to be 'Make A New Fucking Family'. I realized I wrote the first chapter when I was half asleep and I'm amazed it got any Kudos. So I revamped and edited it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kicked Out/Boring Set Up

The night had been a blur for one Eli Haywood. She wished she had gone back to the hostel rather than that party last night. All she remembered was strobe lights and very heated touches.

She was laying in a strange bed, her small body taking up a fourth of the large queen sized bed. She sat up and rubbed her blonde hair back before shivering. She was naked and some asshole had all the covers over him.

"Fucking asshole." Eli stood up and regretted it. All of her fun from last night had settled in her stomach but now wanted nothing more than to get out. She ran to the bathroom and threw up all off the shitty store bought cake, chips, and other party food. She didn't remember much and she wasn't sure if that was from the whiskey and beer she drank or smoking so much weed someone felt the need to take it from her.

Eli rubbed her mouth with her arm and grumbled quietly before turning on the shower. Standing under the warm spray made her wake up more and question why the fuck she was still here.

She wanted to go home but it felt so fucking fake it made her want to puke again.

But this still felt fake. Everything was just a damn play she couldn't get out of. She wasn't an amazing college student with a fantastic record, but she wasn't a dumb blonde who threw up on herself and had three bucks to her name.

Eli was stubborn though and that was what was keeping her from going home.

As she got out of the shower and dried off, she wondered what her father and mother told the rest of their family. They were so concerned about how they appeared to everyone else, they probably just said Eli was off at a boarding school or something ridiculous. When she finally came home, they would ask her to play along with it.

And she knew she wouldn't and they'd just kick her out for good.

Eli shook her head, deciding to let the future decide itself. She slipped on her black skinny jeans, happy as hell that her wallet was still inside but couldn't find her shirt. Putting on her bra, she saw 'cover-stealing-asshole's' closet and starting going through it. The only thing small enough to fit her was a League of Legends shirt.

"Couldn't be World of Warcraft or Legend of Zelda huh?" She grumbled, glaring at the person in bed before shaking her head and pulling on the shirt. 

 

\-------

 

An hour later, Eli was walking through downtown Atlanta quietly. Only a few people were up at this time. Mostly people going to work or on a morning coffee run. She kept walking, planning her route to the hostel and started walking down a smaller road.

A black SUV suddenly decided it didn't want to stay legal and turned off on the small road she was walking down without using its blinkers. Eli turned hearing the car coming down and frowned as it slowed down close to her.

Where the hell was this idiot from to think she was a hooker or something in a fucking League of Legends shirt?

The car door opened and someone stepped out and her eyes widened.

"Eli, what the fuck are you walking around here at 6:45 in the goddamn morning for?" Ryan said with a deep frown on his face.

The girl in question was speechless. She never expected this, how could she? Did her parents tell Ryan? Did he really fly down here from Texas for her?

She felt guilty instantly. She knew Ryan and his wife were expecting a kid sometime soon and didn't mean to interrupt his life for her shit.

It didn't stop her from standing her ground though.

"Rye, what the fuck are you doing in Atlanta at 6:45 in the goddamn morning?" She mocked and frowned. 

"Well I was pretty shocked when I was called last night about my niece being missing for the past month!" Ryan frowned and crossed his arms, giving the girl an accusing look.

Eli looked down. It was quiet for a moment before Ryan sighed out deeply and moved, hugging his younger niece softly. 

"Where have you been for the last month?" He asked softly.

"The hostel..." She clung to him like a child despite being twenty-two. She always felt small, but atleast in her uncle's arms she felt protected.

When he lived here, Ryan and Eli had been very close, even when Eli was a child. He always told her to do what she wanted and to not give a shit about what everyone else thinks. They use to play video games together and learn weird, different things together like archery and just different things.

But as soon as Ryan left about six years ago, her parents made her throw away her old hobbies. No more shooting things, playing things, or really anything she enjoyed. It suddenly became all about having the best resume for college and focusing on school. 

"I'm going to take you home and we'll straighten everything out okay?" He rubbed her shoulder like he use to before pulling back.

"Lets go get you showered up, you smell very earthy." He teased her.

Eli couldn't help but to crack a smile and rub under her nose as she followed Ryan to his rented car. 

"I don't even like League of Legends..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Plan 'Straightening Things Out' had really gone to shit. It ended two days later with Eli and Ryan getting kicked out of the house.

Ryan was worried about his niece. She hadn't cried at all. Not even in the hotel they stayed at last night. Not even when he asked if she wanted to come live with him. Not even when they got off the plane and they went back to Ryan's house.

He greeted his wife warmly and hugged her tightly, her pregnant belly full and round at this time. She was happy to have Eli to and Eli, for meeting his wife for the first time, was polite but seemed a little numb.

Ryan helped her set up the basement to make a suitable room for her and sighed softly after he put the bed together. His neice looked miserable and numb. 

He just hoped Plan 'Straighten Eli's Life Out' would go better than his last plan.


	2. Extra Life

On the set of the Podcast, Rooster Teeth was hosting another Extra Life fundraiser. So far, they had reached twenty-eight thousand dollars out of their goal of 500,000 this year. Everyone had done the promises they wrote down. Some simple stuff, showing embarrassing pictures, Barbra dyed her hair at a lower price this year, and Gavin had gotten in a jello eating competition with Dan at twenty thousand. Winner got to pour jello in the loser's pants.

Gavin had to change his pants afterwards.

Michael and Lindsey had decided to drop by after a short dinner date. They sat on the love seat and Gavin sat on the other side of Lindsey. Jack was situated in his chair while Dan was on the floor with Barbra and Miles, looking at some games. Ryan had claimed the chair next to Jack, focusing on how much they were earning.

"Okay, so the promise for 127,000 was to tell an embarrassing story. We've done that but Michael and Lindsey are here so they should do it to." Gavin said quickly, looking excited at the couple as he sipped a Mello Yellow.

"Yeah, I bet you have some dirt on Michael, Lindsey." Jack encouraged, smiling under his heavy beard and looking at the couple. 

She laughed and Michael shrugged. "She can't embarass me."

"No?" She asked with a smirk.

"No way in hell." He challenged. He felt Gavin settle in on the otherside of the love seat, as if the other lad knew Michael was about to be uncomfortable.

"Michael has a crush on a cashier at Johnson's Thrift Store." Lindsey said quickly.

Michael shifted and took his arm off her shoulders, using it to pull one leg up over the other and try to seem casual. 

"Now that's a load of shit!" He claimed quickly. "I do not have a crush on her."

"Aw, is it that girl that said the shirt I picked out was stupid?" Gavin asked, ignoring Michael completely while Lindsey nodded. 

"Okay, so how it started," Lindsey said, "Was that after Michael and Gavin threw tomatoes for 'reasons'," She used air quotes with a smile, "Neither of them had anything to change into so I drove them to Johnson's Thirft Store. As soon as we walked in, Gavin-"

"I picked up a woman's nightie. I thought it was a shirt." Gavin smiled and laughed softly. Michael shook his head and chuckled.

"Gavin went and changed into it and this girl was standing outside the fitting room. When Gavin came out, she told him it was a woman's sleep shirt-" Lindsey tried to keep explaining when Michael cut her off.

"Gavin said 'I'll just keep it on I will!' " He mocked Gavin in his usual way with a big smirk. "And she just got this biggest 'Are you fucking kidding' face. It was so fucking funny I just started laughing."

"That was two weeks ago." Lindsey said with a big smile still. "We like going there to get cheap shirts and stuff so we go like once a week usually. We went back in, six times already. Every time we go in, she's always working and she is fucking hilarious. Like, its obvious she doesn't like her job-"

"She fucking hates it. She hates saying the slogan so much she'll just mutter it. One of her managers tried to scold her for it-" Michael said before Lindsey cut him off.

"Michael just laughed and told the manager to fuck off and we left. When we walked out, I saw through the window that the manager just walked away. It was so funny." She chuckled. Ryan picked up his head abit, listening more now.

"We like bugging her to. She'll like be putting shit back on shelves and we'll just follow her around and talk. She's just a good friend." Michael shrugged, voice getting a little higher without meaning to. "No crush." Lindsey shook her head laughing. "Its cute. And it'd be much easier to believe if when we walked in two days ago when she wasn't working, you didn't just walk about out." She teased her husband and rubbed his knee as he groaned.

"She works at Johnson's?" Ryan said making sure. Lindsey nodded. "And that whole manager thing happened yesterday?"

Michael looked confused. "The fuck Ryan? Are you stalking us?"

Ryan pulled out his phone, texting someone quickly then. "Nope but I'm going to have fun with this!" He warned.

"Oh god, Ryan is texting someone....Someone is bringing him a sandwich now." Jack said, peering over to see what Ryan was texting.

Michael shook his head as Lindsey laughed and relaxed into him. "Not fucking embarassed." He said once more.

\------

An hour later, as the total was coming up to 145,000, someone walked on the set. Michael and Gavin were chugging this disgusting fruit drink. Gavin had almost threw up twice now while Michael was having no trouble.

Ryan looked over and looked at Eli who had walked into the set and motioned for her to come over. The girl shook her head, blonde locks bouncing for a moment. She looked tired from her shift at the Thrift store. She was wearing a jacket too big for her and jeans. She was holding a Subway bag.

Ryan motioned again, then again before she finally huffed and went over. 

Eli jumped onto the stage, successfully startling the lads and making Gavin spit out some of his drink and go for his puke bucket while Michael finished his and declared himself in a deep voice: "Champion bitchesssssss!"

Snorting, she went over to Ryan and handed him the sandwich. "Here, lazy ass."

"Thank you, smart ass." He smirked and opened the bag to get his sandwich.

Lindsey looked at Eli wide eyed. "Why are you bringing Ryan a sandwich?" She said confused. 

Eli blinked over at the red-head. "He's my uncle and its not a sandwich, its a fuck you." She said, sitting on the arm of Ryan's chair. 

Ryan looked up at her with wide eyes. "Why the fuck did you eat my sandwich!?" He said surprised.

"I'm not your sandwich bitch. And I was hungry." Eli shrugged. 

Michael started laughing hard with everyone else. "I'm gonna fucking puke!" He leaned over the trash can.

Eli went over and sat next to Lindsey who put a hand on the other girl's thigh casually. Eli put an arm on the love seat's back and Lindsey moved closer to her easily. After talking with eachother, they felt naturally close and being physically close felt just as natural. 

\-----

About an hour later, Eli was sitting in Lindsey's lap now in a Team Lads Action News Team shirt. She had been pretty quiet, talking with Lindsey quietly as the others had a loud conversation in the microphones.

Ray had been sitting beside them before he got up to go get another soda.

As soon as Ray cleared the seat, Gavin jumped in it before Michael had the chance.

"Gavin!" Michael yelled, making Eli jump. 

She moved to avoid the two boys head-butting.

"Ohhh! Micool!"

"So was the goal for 200,000 seeing you two make out?" Eli asked, making Lindsey laugh.

"Well they get to see it now." Ryan smirked lightly. "We hit 216,000." He announced and everyone cheered.

"You know, we should add stuff in for Eli to do." Ryan said.

"Fuck you. I'm comfy." She responded. She leaned into Lindsey who smiled softly at the other girl. Michael had pulled Gavin off the love seat at this point and settled in beside his wife.

As Eli stretched her legs out over Michael's, Ryan got a small smile.

Jack took over the conversation then. "You don't have to do anything but it is for the kids."

"Don't guilt me!" Eli whined quickly. 

"But its for the kids Eli!" Michael mock whispered.

"For the kids!" Lindsey followed.

"Kids!" Gavin squawcked. 

Eli rolled her eyes and sighed but then nodded. "Fine I'll do something for kids."

"You could play your violin for the kids!" Ryan said quickly.

"Fuck you!" Eli said again with a frown.

Everyone laughed again.

"Okay, she can just do something with the lads later." Jack said then looked up. "Dan picked a game its a miracle!" Everyone gave a soft cheer while Dan threw the game at Gavin.

\----

About three hours later, Eli was laying on Lindsey now, napping happily on the other woman.

"And we've hit 450,000. That means Michael and Gavin will make out." Ray announced, sitting on the arm of Jack's chair. "Opps, sorry I misread." He smiled and squinted. "Michael will eat an entire- holy fuck dude you're going to die." He looked up at Michael.

"I'm just going to eat a ten pound burger with all the fixings." Michael's face grimaced but he still smiled. "I'm just not going to have an open casket."

"Well, I actually ordered three." Ryan said. "One for everyone, one for you, then one for someone sleeping over there!" Ryan yelled over to his neice who didn't even budge.

\----

Twenty minutes later, tables were set up and two giant hamburgers were sitting on them with a glass of water.

Michael shook Eli's shoulder. "Hey, hey you hungry?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah? Someone order pizza?" She glared at the camera Michael was holding near her face.

"Nah, we got you a burger." He said and pulled her up by her arm. She groaned but followed him. "With pickles and lettuce and like two pounds of cheese and gravy and chips on it and fries in." Her eyes went wide seeing the burger.

"Fucking done." Eli said and sat at one of the tables. Michael stood infront of the other. "You're going to eat standing up?"

"Why not?"

Eli shrugged.

"Okay, you both have thirty minutes and puke buckets!" Ryan said. "Go!"

Eli took out her pocket knife and cut the burger into pieces while Michael tried to pick up the ten pound mammoth that had an extra five pounds of condiments. 

She laughed. "Its bigger than your fucking face!" She picked up one of the pieces she cut up and started eating. "Oh fucking christ that's amazing." 

Lindsey stood infront of them, filming on her phone. "You're both going to fucking puke.." She sighed but smiled.

\----

At the end of their thirty minutes, Eli had finished her burger just a few seconds before Michael.

"Fucking hell." He groaned.

Eli rubbed her stomach, covering her mouth as she burped. "Ugh, I have a food baby in my stomach." She rubbed her forehead.

"I told you to stop eating you idiot." Ryan called from behind. Eli flipped him off.

"Eli, for the kids!" Michael said.

"We died for the kids!" She patted Michael's stomach and sat up. She groaned. "Nope. Just nope! All the nope!" She got up and ran to the bathroom.

They heard Lindsey follow her yelling, "Go right, go right!"


	3. RT Life: Eli's Seat and Gavin's Betrayal

The camera is zoomed in on Eli. There's the sound of a few birds, lots of talking, and there's a slight glare from the sun. Ryan off camera asks what she's doing.

"Michael and Lindsey thought it'd be fun to take all my chips so I'm sitting on Michael." She answered.

The camera zooms out to see Eli is in fact sitting on Michael's chest. Michael looks pretty chilled out in the grass. He had a hand on Eli's leg as if to make sure she wouldn't fall off and the other was under his head to cushion it from the ground. 

"This isn't really a punishment." He said with a shrug.

"Shut up!"

Lindsey laughs off screen as the camera pans to her. 

"How does this make you feel?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Pretty fucking great. I ate a bunch of chips from her and I don't have to pay for it." Lindsey said.

"You're too cute to fuck with." Eli said easily making Lindsey smile on camera again.

A transition cuts it to Geoff and Michael teaming up on Gavin to tickle him outside.

"No Micool, don't!" Gavin is screaming as he's lifted up by Michael to be tickled.


	4. Job Get

A week after the successful Extra Life podcast that had raised 611,124 dollars (they were still taking votes on what they would do to celebrate the 600 grand mile reach), Geoff called Burnie and they had a small meeting. 

After reviewing some of the podcast, looking at comments and seeing some games played and challenges done, they both came to an agreement on the subject Geoff brought up.

\-----

On Friday of that week, Burnie had a barbecue. Mostly everyone from the office was there and some people were filming others doing stupid stuff for RT Life and he heard Team Lads doing...he didn't even want to know in his backyard.

About an hour into it, Eli walked in. She thought it was weird she had been invited but, fuck it, free food right?

She was greeted by a few people and someone she didn't even know patted her back for the burger challenge. "You did awesome!" He said.

Eli wasn't sure what to make of it but just smiled. "Thanks random guy." She said before walking out to the backyard and rubbed the back of her head.

"The fuck are you three doing?" She asked.

"Eli, help!" Gavin called from beneath Michael and Geoff.

"He started a water duel with beer!" Geoff said, pulling Gavin up just to flip him around on the ground again.

"You're like puppies ganging up on the runt." She said. She saw Lindsey and went over to her. "Hey!"

"Eli, no don't leave!" Gavin yelled. 

Lindsey smiled seeing Eli. "Hey." She said and handed Eli a drink.

Eli accepted the beer and took a sip. She noticed Lindsey filming with her phone and asked, "So is there ever a day when they don't gangbang?" 

Lindsey laughed loudly, making the boys pause from their rough housing and look over. 

"Eli's going to steal your wife from you Micool." Gavin said with smirk.

"Nah, I got this on lock down. Got a plan boi." Michael smirked.

Geoff smiled at that and Gavin looked confused. But then just squawked again as Michael picked him up. "Don't Micool! Don't!" Geoff stood up and started tickling the other lad.

\----

Eli hadn't done something like this before. Just sit around and eat burgers with a bunch of friends at a barbecue. Mostly because she never had known this many people or had this many friends before with how strict her parents had been about her studying and all the clubs they made her do didn't allow her the free time to bond with anyone really.

She was sitting beside Lindsey, chomping on a burger while Lindsey was talking about some video editing trick she had figured out. Eli didn't understand any of it really but Lindsey looked happy talking about it.

Michael grabbed a burger and sat on the other side of Eli, picking up the conversation as if he had been there the whole time.

Eli always liked listening to the couple talk. They always seemed to be on the same wavelength which amazed her to an extent. She'd never seen two people be on the same page seemingly all the time. And-

"Fucking don't touch my chips!" Eli said quickly around a mouth full of burger when Michael casually stole a handful of her chips.

"Don't talk with your mouth full El." He smirked and teased, eating one.

Eli sighed, swallowing her mouthful of burger. 

After that it became a game. Lindsey would take a chip when Michael had Eli's attention. When Eli glared at her, Michael would take a handful.

After the third time, she had enough. When Michael took the last handful, Eli pounced him and shoved him off the bench and onto the grass. Eli grabbed her plate and sat on Michael's chest and kept eating as if it were normal. 

At first, Gavin and Ray looked a little worried. Would Lindsey be mad at that? She was a cool girl but this was borderline flirting.

The other lads were surprised when Lindsey started laughing.

"That's your big plan? You're going to just sit on him?" She asked.

Eli swallowed more burger and said, "Pretty much. I'd cut a bitch though if I had a knife."

Michael started laughing then.

\--------

"I'm surprised Lindsey is so cool about Eli being all on Michael." Ryan said quietly. The gents were eating away from the lads at the table on the patio. Mostly everyone else was inside to get away from the heat so it was hunters out here.

"I'm not." Geoff said. "I think something fucking awesome is gonna happen with those three."

Ryan looked a little confused while Jack just shook his head and nudged Geoff to get on with the subject.

"Oh yeah, Ryan-"

\---------

Eli wasn't having a good day today. Working at the thrift store was getting harder and harder. She felt her boss getting more creepy by the day. Couple that with some extra rude jackass she had to check out then cleaning up after three brats running around the store just made a recipe for a not so good day.

She was going to walk home, expecting to just be able to get there and get to sleep. Maybe wake up and save Zelda if she felt like it after a nap.

Walking out of the store though, she was surprised. 

Standing at their car was Michael, Lindsey, and Gavin. As soon as Gavin saw her, he made a 'Gavin noise' and ran over.

"Hey love." He said, grabbing her arm. "Come on, we're going to be late now!"

Eli frowned. "Late for what?" She didn't move with Gavin so he was dragging her. Eli saw Lindsey nod then Michael went over to them. He picked Eli up over his shoulder and started walking to the car. 

"You fuck!" She yelled. "The hell are you doing?!"

"We're gonna go get bevved up and celebrate!" He said vaguely. 

"Celebrate what?" Eli frowned and took Michael's beanie, trying to find some way to get revenge from his disadvantaged point.

\------

As it turned out, they were celebrating Eli becoming an Achievement Hunter. As soon as they got to the bar close to the office, Geoff had a small contract pulled out. Eli didn't hesitate to sign it either while wearing Michael's stolen beanie. They got through the paperwork and Eli was practically bouncing the whole time.

Who the hell wouldn't be excited to trade in a retail job for playing video games with a very nice salary?


	5. Immersion Bruises

Working for Achievement Hunter and RoosterTeeth had advantages and disadvantages. Eli had to learn and train on making videos but was mostly there for content which she didn't mind. She learned how to edit videos and basically have fun with them, coming up with her own choppy style similar to Joel's.

She didn't consider her video editing abilities, the lack of them, a disadvantage. She considered working with the Hunters a disadvantage to her learning time. The first two weeks were quiet and normal. She worked through lunch, taking notes and using various sites to learn certain cuts and editing techniques. She hadn't done a lets play with the guys yet while she was learning, something else she didn't mind. She wanted to focus on perfecting her style of editing.

But it seemed that two weeks were all she was going to get. Everyone else was getting ready for lunch like normal, except for two lads. Eli was at her computer, working with her music blasting in her headphones and blissfully unaware of the camera Gavin was pointing at her from behind. 

Michael stepped infront of the view of her. 

"So, Eli likes to work during her lunch with her headphones so loud we can hear it!" Michael smiled. 

"So we took weeks to plan an intervention." Gavin said off camera.

Michael moved and pushed off her headphones.

"Jackass!" Eli snapped, reaching for her headphones when Michael pulled out her chair and started wheeling her out the door. "You fuck, what the hell?" 

"Taking you to lunch!"

"I have a sandwich at my desk." Eli said but let Michael push her to the back. She yelped when the chair was roughly shoved over the bumps as they went to where the animators were working. 

"Come eat with us instead! Be social and shit!" Michael said. Gavin giggled as he got a front view, walking backwards as fast as he could so he could get a good shot of Michael pushing Eli. She frowned at him but then laughed when Gavin fell backwards.

Ryan and Lindsey looked up from their desks and Ryan chuckled and shook his head seeing Gavin on the ground. Lindsey smiled and shut her screen off before going over to her husband and leaning to kiss him softly. "You got Eli." She touched the other woman's shoulder.

"I was kidnapped." Eli looked up at Lindsey. "Gavin filmed it."

Gavin held up his phone. "I got it all!"

\--------

They had gone out to an Apple Bees for lunch. It was nice and they had a good enough time. They mostly talked about video editing and gave Eli a few tips. Gavin got a text during it and groaned. 

"Geoff just texted me about Immersion." He said. "He wants to do it this Saturday. I'm leaving Friday and he thinks I'll be here Saturday." Gavin grumbled, having a serious moment with the dates conflicting and got up to call Geoff. 

"Weren't you guys suppose to film that two weeks ago?" Lindsey asked confused. Michael nodded. "Shit kept coming up and delaying it. At this rate we'll just never film it." Michael rolled his eyes.

"That sucks." Eli said. "Stuff always looks fun though. What are you guys suppose to be doing on it?"

"Screen looking or something." Michael made a face. "They always figure out how to do shit like that to fuck with us."

"Sounds fun at least." 

\--------

"Great news!" Gavin came and sipped his soda. "Eli is going to do Immersion with Michael. It's going to be her coming out video."

Eli suddenly choked and blushed at that. She coughed and Lindsey hit her back.

"Oh god." Eli coughed again over her plate. "Really Gavin? Coming out video?" She said.

Lindsey chuckled softly and Michael rolled his eyes playfully. "It'll be fun. We'll shoot eachother and stuff."

"As long as I'm not spilling my sexuality all over a video I'm perfectly fine." She sighed softly and thanked Lindsey when she was handed another drink. Eli noticed Lindsey kept her hand on her back and relaxed easier with it.

\--------

That weekend, Eli, Michael, Lindsey, Barbra, Geoff, Ryan, Burnie, Gus, and some others to work the equipment went out. As the intro started, Eli leaned against the side of a building and rubbed her eyes. 

"Tired?" Michael whispered to her not to interrupt Burnie.

She nodded. 

"The Mavin wouldn't happen in Tomodachi Life last night. You're a fucking pussy, just fucking propose you shit." She smirked as Michael chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

Burnie turned to them and Eli stood up straighter. 

"Gavin couldn't be here today. Because of either Slow Mo Guy things or Gavin things I don't remember. So we brought in a replacement." He said.

Eli waved quietly.

"Gavin noises cost extra." She said and Burnie laughed.

"I'll pay you extra to not make them." Michael said quickly.

"Ha-ha. You two know what you're doing here today?" Burnie asked, not even looking at them.

"I'm shooting Michael's dick off or something." Eli shrugged. "Then I'll steal Lindsey."

"You already did in Tomodachi Life!" Michael said quickly.

"I mis-hit!" She claimed just as quick.

"Alright, alright you both love Lindsey we get it." Burnie smiled though. "Now lets get you guys suited up!"

\---------

Half an hour later, Eli and Michael were suited up. Eli had green paint bullets and Michael had blue. They started at opposite ends of the area. They were both incredibly disorientated though. Seeing how they were moving and how the other was moving at the sametime due to the screens in their masks. 

"So this sucks." Eli said and waved her hand and saw it on one half of the screen. "Sucks dick."

The horn blared and they went off. Michael ran but fell in a hole. "Don't hit your dick off before I do!" Eli yelled as she ran into a building.

She looked around, trying to concentrate on her screen more and look for Michael when she felt a sting on the small of her back. She yelped and started running. She hide around a corner and turned just in time to watch Michael fall in the hole again. She couldn't help but to laugh before she ran again.

Michael shot and hit her twice more, ending the round.

The second round, Eli felt better, knowing the layout more. As soon as the horn blared, she ran and waited. Michael fell in the hole and she ran around, shooting him in the leg as he tried to get up. 

"Dirty shot!" He yelled. 

"There's no such thing in a fight, bitch!"

After running around, Eli shot Michael twice in the chest while she got hit in the stomach. "Fuck these things hurt!" She hissed as they got back in position.  
This round, there were snipers high in the tower. Michael and Eli were hit by Barbra and Lindsey right away. "Oh fuck!" Michael yelled and ducked into a tunnel. Eli headed that way. The tunnel was bigger than she thought but saw Michael walking down. She stuck her leg out and yelped she she saw it on Michael's screen. She ducked over and shot him three times before raising her gun. "I kicked Mogar's asssss!" She yelled and panted.

She took off her mask and so did Michael. 

She saw Michael raise his gun and screamed. She ran out of the tunnel without her gun. "Lindsey! Shoot him in the dick!"

\------

"So how was it being able to see each other's screens?"

"It fucking sucked dick." Eli frowned.

"Shit was harder than it looked and it got me killed. Fucking screen looker." Michael said, giving a playful glare to Eli.

"Well the screen looker won science today." Burnie said, patting Eli's shoulder.

"I'm giving it away to the hole. Without the hole, I wouldn't have been able to kick Michael's ass so easy." Eli smirked then yelped when Michael reached for her. She started to run.

"Get back here!" Michael yelled running after her.

Burnie sighed to the camera. "Amazing, we had a replacement Gavin and Michael still ends up chasing someone."

"Some things just never change." Gus said back, smiling watching Eli climb up the tower.

\-----------

That night, Eli was on the couch in the Achievement Hunter office. Michael was in the recliner on the other side of the room that they barely used. Since it was shoved away in the corner, it wasn't seen much on camera either. They were both sporting some bad bruises from the paintball battle. After shooting Immersion, they all had fun and played some paintball. Michael and Eli were entirely bruised because of it.

Michael had his shirt off, showing the bruises on his chest and wincing lightly as he reached to switch the channel on the tv.

"Fucking everything is sore." He grumbled.

Eli just groaned in return.

Lindsey came in the room and set some ice on her husband's chest. 

"Here." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled softly at her. She nudged his hand and Michael closed his eyes, settling in for a nice rest after the afternoon.

Lindsey left and got another bag of ice a few minutes later. She went over to Eli. "Let me see." She said.

Eli groaned but moved and showed the other woman the bruises on her back. One right on her spine left her aching. 

Lindsey set some ice on the bruises gently to help ease the pain for awhile.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much." Eli moaned out softly. She moved up, resting her head on the arm of the couch and leaving her body slanted to where the ice would stay on the bruises. "Did Michael fall asleep?" She mumbled surprised, feeling exhausted after running around all afternoon. She hadn't done that in years.

"Yeah. He usually knocks out after Immersion." Lindsey rubbed Eli's hair back softly and got a worried look. "You have a bruise on your neck." Eli groaned and nodded with a shrug. "Sit up so I can take a better look at it."

"Its fine." Eli said. She sighed when Lindsey tugged her arm so she sat up, positioning herself to lean on the couch lightly to keep the ice on her back. She tilted her head for Lindsey to peer at the circular bruise. "See? Its fine." She sighed tiredly.

Lindsey touched the bruise softly and noticed how the other woman shivered from the sensitive spot being touched.

"I think this one needs some heat."

"Heat?" Eli said confused before gasping.

She wasn't really sure what was going on. One moment she was annoyed that Lindsey was worrying about the damn bruise, and the next her breath was just taken. Lindsey's mouth was hot on her neck, softly suckling the bruise.

"L-Lindsey..." Eli moaned softly and closed her eyes, reaching and gripping into Lindsey's shirt as the red head's tongue ran over the bruise.

Lindsey pulled back, trailing kisses up to Eli's ear and whispered, "Shhh, you don't want to wake up Michael. He's had a long day." 

Eli felt strange, nodding and biting her lip as Lindsey licked over the bruise again. As she felt Lindsey's hands run down her sides, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back more.

\------

Let's get one thing straight, despite what he had told Gavin at the barbecue, Michael had not planned any of this. Lindsey didn't plan it either. Yeah, they had talked about Eli. They both liked the woman. 

Lindsey wasn't sure what it was that drew her to Eli. The girl reminded her of Michael in a way. She was fiesty and strong. She could be stubborn but was gentle in her own way. She had found herself greatly enjoying their casual touches, much as she had with Michael.

Michael had felt guilty at first, noticing another woman so much. It had been hard. Watching the way Lindsey and Eli got along so well, so closely together. It hadn't helped that Eli was a good friend and just as beautiful as Lindsey in his eyes.

The couple had been nervous to tell eachother about how they felt about the girl. When they realized how they felt, and still was so very much in love together, they felt this...confidence in their relationship just boost. They knew they were eachother's until death, as their vows had been written and spoken.

But who had to say it had to be just them.

Michael hadn't really imagined it going like this however. 

He did feel like a creeper watching his wife kiss Eli's neck like that. But hearing the soft noises the two were making was worth the small guilt. His breath hitched as he watched Lindsey's hands go up Eli's shirt.

But Eli sucked in a breath harshly suddenly. "S-stop!" She said suddenly. It made Michael's heart leap for a second. Lindsey pulled back quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly. 

"You just pressed on a bad one." Eli said softly. "I'm fine." She promised.

Michael closed his eyes, pretending to sleep again so he wouldn't embarrass Eli. He got more worried as Lindsey hissed. 

"That looks nasty." She said louder than she had been speaking before. Michael pretended to stir then sit up. 

"What's wrong?" He asked in a slightly deeper voice. He walked over.

Eli huffed as Lindsey kept her shirt up. There was a black bruise on her rib cage. She must have gotten hit quite a few times there. Michael couldn't stop himself from hissing and pressed his icepack to the bruise.

Eli winced but relaxed when Lindsey rubbed her side.

"You better have a good fucking reason as to why your hand is up my niece's shirt, Michael." Ryan's voice boomed suddenly from the door of the office.


	6. Prince(ess)

The room got excited as Ray screamed 'LETS PLAY' into his mic. Eli smiled as he did. She was a little nervous. Her first Lets Play with all of the Hunters was going to be Minecraft. More specifically, in the King plays.

"Okay, everyone calm your shit." She said as the guys wandered around the throne room. "I said shut the fuck up!" She pouted at the screen as Geoff laughed and Gavin and Ray started a meaningless conversation loudly just to annoy her.

"Alright, fuck you." She said and threw Michael a diamond sword. "I'm appointing Mogar as my servant slash bitch. Ah, go kill those who anger me." Eli demanded.

"As you wish." He said and smiled, nudging her leg with his and let out a battle cry as he destroyed the other two lads.

"I have a feeling Eli is going to end up being as demented as Ryan." Geoff said with a laugh.

"You're very right Geoff because I have been announced as the, where the fuck is that paper." Eli shuffled stuff on her desk. "Ryan wrote out like a whole title that was like a page long but fuck it. I'm the prince of madness or something."

"I didn't know you had a knob, Eli." Gavin laughed.

"You should, you choked on it last night Gavy." She pouted. "Princess, prince, fuck it. Ryan wears a skirt and I wear pants."

"Kilt." Ryan corrected quickly.

The guys laughed. Eli felt herself smile as they got into the game. It was the first time she had ever just sat around and played video games with friends like this before. It was different than when it had just been her uncle and herself. She felt this warmth she hadn't felt in a long time as she watched Michael kill Gavin again. She laughed softly and didn't realize the smile and warm eyes Michael was sending her way.

\-------

"So fucking starting now. Now, I have hidden Edgar. If you find him, he's like the golden snitch so you win the whole thing. But I have hidden him away. He will not be easy to find. But I didn't let him eat steroids so he won't kill you this time." She said.

"I could handle him on steroids again." Gavin said.

"Shut the fuck up Gavin." Michael chuckled. "You could barely do it last time. You did it, but barely."

"Both of you stop it." Eli leaned over and kicked Michael lightly. "Fucking sick Mogar on you bitches." She threatened. "Now, I figured we could get warmed up with something easy. Just really easy." She said as the guys started to agree. "Okay, so....find the butterfly!"

"What?" Gavin said confused.

"What fucking butterfly-oh!" Ray said but stopped when he heard Jack.

Jack had popped into the inventory and said, "Look at the butterfly!"

"Oh that shit." Michael rolled his eyes as Eli threw a block at Jack. 

"I don't want a fucking three parter. Its gotta be short. Short game." Eli said. "But for an actual warm up; Michael I need you to go into your chest and put on the diamond armor. The rest of you have diamond swords and Mogar has two wooden swords. So fucking try to kill Mogar. Whoever does gets the piece, if he survives two minutes, he gets the piece."

"I will kill for the princess!" Michael said in his Mogar voice. 

"We're never going to take him down. He has diamond armor!" Gavin said quickly.

"Just don't give up or make the wrong choice this time Vav." Eli chuckled.

\------

A few rounds later left Michael with three blocks, Geoff with two, Gavin with one, Jack with three, Ray with three, and Ryan with three.

"You fucking assholes are really making me come up with shit now. We used everything on my list." Eli said, rubbing her head. "You know what, fuck it. I didn't want to do this but who ever can lure an animal into the throne room and set it on fire gets a block." She said.

"You want us to set an animal on fire infront of you?!" Gavin squawked loudly.

"She's my fucking niece, are you really that shocked? If you find Edgar you don't have to set anything on fire anyways Gavin." Ryan spoke up as he ran across the terrain. 

Eli was jumping around the throne room for about fifteen minutes when finally Gavin lured a chicken into the throne room. Just as he pulled out the flint and steel, Michael called out.

"I fucking found Edgar!"

"Bullshit!" Eli moved, rolling her chair closer to Michael's and pushing her head near his to see his screen. "Goddammit." She went back to her place.

"Michael wins, he found Edgar!"

"No! Micool!" Gavin said as Michael cheered loudly.

\------

Everyone sent their recordings to Eli for her to edit before they headed out for lunch. Eli and Michael were the last two in the office. Eli was organizing the files in her computer so they would be ready for her to edit together after lunch. 

"Where are you and Lindsey going today?" 

"Probably Taco Bell. Want something?" Michael asked, staring at the woman. He felt irritated at himself for looking at her so closely. Eli was just in jeans, her team lads news team shirt, and one of the Achievement Hunter jackets. Yet she looked just as good as Lindsey did when she wore just a t-shirt and jeans like that. He knew Lindsey was fine with it, but maybe they should have another talk about it just in case.

"Nah, I don't really like Taco Bell. I found a bug in my food there once. I get grossed out just thinking about it." She mumbled. Michael chuckled softly. She hadn't even noticed he was looking at her like this.

"Don't fucking laugh at me." Eli finally turned to him with a small pout on her lips. "Its totally gross to find bugs in your food."

Michael held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say it wasn't." He couldn't help but to chuckle though when she just shook her head at him. She nudged him again with her leg before she got up and stretched. 

"I'm going to make a chicken wrap." She said.

When Eli walked out of the office, she saw Lindsey and blushed, remembering their last encounter. She subconciously reached and touched the bruise on her neck. Lindsey gave her a small smile as she got closer. 

"Hey." She said softly.

Eli smiled quietly. "Hey."

Lindsey looked around the hallway quietly before reaching and touching Eli's arm softly.

"I don't want things weird between us." She said quickly. "If you'd rather forget what happened I understand."

Eli shook her head quickly and moved around Lindsey. "I just, you and Michael are awesome together. I'm not fucking that up." She smiled. "Later." She waved to Lindsey before walking away.

\-----

"We need to talk about Eli." Lindsey said when they got in the car. Michael looked up at her surprised as he started the car. He turned to look out the rear window as he pulled out.

"I was going to say the same thing." He mumbled. As he started pulling out of the parking lot, he said softly, "I mean, its not like I mean to but I've been looking at her."

"You told me before." Lindsey said simply, not looking bothered by it.

"No, I mean like, more. Like how I look at you." He tried to clarify.

"Oh." Lindsey looked down. This was what Michael was worried about. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his wife. Lindsey was special, beautiful, everything Michael loved. But Eli had found some way to sneak into him, settle in right beside Lindsey in his head. It made guilt wash over him.

"I've been looking at her to."

Michael felt shock hearing that. He stopped rather suddenly at a red light that came from no where.

Lindsey had been sucking on Eli's neck the other day, of course, Michael had been there and may have had a dream or two about the two doing a little more. He had thought Lindsey had been doing that for him. Rile him up maybe or just put a hot image in his head. Or just explore his side of the team for a moment.

"You have? More than just like, you know?" He asked.

"Like I don't want to just fuck around with her." She said back seriously as they pulled into the Taco Bell.

As Michael parked and took out the keys, he looked at Lindsey then out at the building. 

"Do you think it could work? Three of us?" Lindsey asked softly.

"Maybe...I think so." He said. "Do you get, like, jealous when you think of me and her?" Michael had to ask.

"Opposite. Way opposite. Like sexual or not I think its cute." Lindsey said, looking at her husband with wide eyes. "What about when you think about me and her?"

"That is not a good public topic." Michael chuckled softly. Lindsey laughed softly.

"Think we have our answers then."


	7. AHWU

"AHWU!" Geoff said with a sigh. Gavin took the camera and turned it. 

"Syke bitches, its Team Lads Action News Team!" Gavin said excitedly. Ray smiled at the camera from beside Gavin.

"Gavin, not yet. We have to go pick up Michael." Ray said and moved to open the door. Gavin hefted the camera up and followed Ray.

"He's having lunch with Eli and Lindsey today. Oh, Ryan's there to!" Gavin said as they turned into the kitchen. Ryan stood up and started walking away when he saw the lads with the camera.

"Uncle Rye?" Eli said confused then blinked at the camera. "How'd you do that Gavin? I need to scare him out of my room every once in awhile." She said.

"We're doing Team Lads Action News!" Gavin said quickly. "But we need Michael."

"Yeah you do boy!" Michael jumped up quickly and moved to grab the mic from Gavin. Lindsey shoved food in her mouth as the camera turned to her.

"Got any news Lindsey?!" Michael asked, using a more intense voice as Lindsey shook her head and pointed to Eli quickly.

"Are you really leaving me to the sharks?" Eli said with a pout.

"Give us news Eli!"

"You're the new Achievement Hunter, you have to have news." Ray said quickly. 

Eli flipped off the camera and threw away her trash before walking back to the office.

"She's going to be like Ryan I bet." Gavin said then. "She doesn't want to be on AHWU."

"Soooo, we're going to run her down and make her be on AHWU?" Ray said.

Michael and Gavin were already running off to get the girl. Eli heard them and locked herself in the office.

Michael knocked. "Eliiii, let us in!" He whined. "Come on, just say like hi or something."

"Fuck off lads!"

\------

An hour of running around later, the lads were tired and panting as they went back to the office. The door was open now since Jack had come into the office late. Eli was sitting at her desk, working on editing the new Minecraft. Ray collapsed on the couch and Michael leaned on the arm. Gavin went to his desk that was across from Eli's.

Eli didn't even notice them walk in. She had her music up loud again while working. Michael wouldn't help but to stare at her again. She was wearing the Stop Looking At My Chest shirt and skinny jeans. She had some X-ray and Vav converses now that Lindsey and her ordered online together. He caught himself staring at her blonde hair and wondered how it'd look in a bun. He had a thing for that. There was just something about the hair being up and seeing a woman's neck exposed that he enjoyed just a little too much.

Then he noticed the one of the dumbest things Gavin was about to do. Might possibly be the last thing he did other than run for his life. Gavin had taken Geoff's ice water from his desk and was tipping it towards the back of Eli's shirt. Michael quickly pulled out his phone and started recording, knowing he'd forever reget it if he didn't.

The water spilled out over her hair then went down her shirt. Some ice slipped out and hit her head. Eli gasped and stood up, throwing her head phones off. She looked at Gavin. Gavin was laughing but then stopped like a deer in headlights.

"I'll fucking murder you, ya fucking British bitch!" She yelled and Gavin screamed while running. Eli chased him and Michael followed them while Ray just stayed on the couch laughing so hard he'd fallen on his side.

Gavin had run to the back where the animators were. He grabbed a shield prompt that was on the ground. 

"Eli stop! Stop, please don't kill me!" Gavin said quickly but was still laughing, making his apology much harder to believe.

"I'm going to murder you. Do you not understand English?!" She said and he screamed and started running again. Michael stopped and turned to Ryan.

"Thoughts on this development?" He asked.

He and Ryan had been on a rough patch ever since Ryan saw Michael's hand up Eli's shirt. Apparently Eli and Ryan had a talk that night about it and Ryan hadn't been anymore hostile towards him than normal for the most part. But there were still moments during lets plays and outside of them where Ryan seemed to be more on guard. Despite his niece being a perfectly find adult, Ryan was incredibly protective of her. Michael wanted to ask why, but he had decided it wasn't his place to. Not yet anyways.

"My thoughts on this development..." Ryan watched Eli chase Gavin. "I approve." He nodded at the camera.

"Get back here!" Eli yelled and followed Gavin outside. Michael ran to catch up with them quickly.

Outside, he saw Eli pounce Gavin. She forced him onto the ground and pinned him down. There was something about the image of Eli on top of Gavin that made his heart beat harder. He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing Eli on top of Gavin at all.

As Gavin squealed, Michael went over and pulled her off of his boy. 

"Alright, alright. That's enough." He smiled still. He pulled Eli close, holding her to him as she tried to lunge back at Gavin. Her wet back was on his chest and it made him shiver.

"Thanks Micool." Gavin stood up. Eli huffed and found herself leaning into Michael.

"Wasn't actually going to kill him." She claimed.

"Sure you weren't." Michael rolled his eyes and turned off his camera.

\--------------

"In actual news," Geoff frowned at the camera, "Team Lads-Morons forgot to say that we finally figured out what to do for hitting the 600 thousand dollar mile thing on Extra Life! Rooster Teeth is doing a Slapping video." Geoff looked over at Jack who was to the side of him. "The fuck do we do in that? Just slap each other? We should do the kissing video. At least then we'll be doing something different." He grumbled.

Eli walked in and blinked at the camera. She went over to Geoff and glanced at him before moving to write something on her desk.

"Other than that, those idiots for fails of the week so the fail of the week-"

As Geoff talked, Eli moved and stuck a post-it note on his forehead that said 'Lovely Guy'. As Eli put it on his forehead. He chuckled softly and got a smile, shaking his head.

After Geoff finished, Jack stood up.

"We have a new shirt this week. We made an Achievement Hunter Eli shirt. That'll be out this Tuesday or something." Jack spoke into the mic.

Eli moved and put a post-it note on Jack's glasses saying 'Lovely Beard'. She put another one on the other frame of his glasses saying 'Papa Jack!'.

After she sat down, he chuckled. "Eli, everyone." 

Her hand raised into the frame of the camera and flipped it off.


	8. ALS/Fucking Finally

"I'm going to die." Eli shook lightly and said quietly as Jack started talking to the camera. 

"You'll be fine you big baby." Michael chuckled next to her.

"Your tits aren't going to freeze off." She said back quickly.

As Jack finished explaining exactly what ALS is, she sighed nervously. Michael was beside her in swimming trunks and a Stop Staring At My Chest shirt. Ray was in a white wife beater and swim trunks on the other side of Michael. Eli was in tight black short shorts and a loose Achievement Hunter shirt. They were all holding orange buckets.

"So Game Grumps challenged us to do the ice bucket challenge. We love them, but I hate all of you." Ray said. Michael nodded quickly and so did Eli.

"I'm not enjoying being Gavin's stand in anymore." She said.

"On that note, we're going to be nominating Inside Gaming. There's like five of those guys." Ray said to which Michael nodded again.

"Yeah. And I nominate Nicholas Cage." Michael added quickly. "I feel like he should do it."

"Eli?" Ray pointed at the girl and she sighed.

"I nominate, uh, Amy and Rory." She tried.

"Real people Eli." Michael got a smile though at that.

"Oh, fuck, right." She grumbled. "Then I'm nominating Scarlet Johansson because, you know, fucking hot to see that. She has to do it in all white though. Oh, and uh, Peanut Butter Gamer. Jared. You know, any of them. Mat Pat maybe."

Ray and Michael laughed at that.

"Alright, so all the pasty white guys in the world are going to do this challenge now." Ray added.

"Already got one doing it now Ray."

"Hey, that's one closer to our goal Michael." Ray said with a smile. Eli chuckled.

"Okay so, lets dump!" Ray said. They all lifted the buckets then put them down.

"So fun fact, we've actually already done this challenge." Ray said. "So we're doing it lads style." He motioned over to trash cans filled with water. "We bought trash cans and filled them up and now we're putting in ten gallons of ice each into these things."

As they poured the ice in, Eli started bouncing on her feet. "This is going to suck so bad." She mumbled softly.

"We made sure we're doing it on the grass so we're all environmentally friendly and shit. Hey, shut up!" Michael turned and yelled at the highway. Eli laughed softly, dumping in her second bag. Ryan and Jack were behind her, smirking.

"So, Michael is doing a fucking keg stand. I'm going to do a terminator thing. And Eli is fucking doing a thing-" Ray started.

"Jack and Ryan are throwing me in the fucking thing. They say they're going to pull me out really fast but I don't believe them." She said quietly.

"I'm going to layer up!" Michael said, starting to put on a sweat shirt then a jacket. As he put on the scarf, he stopped and drapped it over Eli's neck. "Don't get cold."

"I'm going to die because my Uncle is going to let me sit in ice water." She said and rubbed her forehead. She tied the scarf around her neck.

"Atleast I have a rope to pull you out now." Ryan tugged the scarf lightly.

"Ha, ha, ha." Eli said with a frown at him. She hit Ryan's chest and stood in a chair in front of the can. She let Ryan and Jack take her arms as the others got ready.

She looked to the side and couldn't stop herself from bursting out and laughing seeing two guys lift Michael up into a keg stand position. "You're going to die." She said quickly. 

"Thanks for the support, El." Michael said. "One, two, three!"

\------------

An hour later, Michael and Eli were still shaking on the couch in the Achievement Hunter office. They were both wrapped up in a blanket together and Eli wasn't hesitating to curl up to Michael. They had changed clothes as soon as they got back inside but still shivering.

"That fucking sucked." She mumbled, leaning her head on Michael's shoulder. He had his arm around her under the blanket. Her legs were thrown across his lap and his other arm rested on them.

"Want me to go get another blanket?" Geoff looked at the two with a smirk. "I can go get Lindsey on my way to get it. She'd die from the adorableness." He teased the two.

"I'd flip you off if I didn't want a single part of me to leave the warmth." Eli said quickly. Her shivering was almost nonexistent now and she wanted to keep it that way.

Burnie walked in and smiled. "Aw, isn't that adorable." He teased them.

"I'd flip you off to!" Eli said quickly. Michael chuckled softly. Eli blushed feeling it through his chest and snuggled closer to him for the moment.

"I hope you two aren't too comfortable. We need to go shoot the slapping video in the back."

Burnie smiled and turned to leave, smiling more when he heard Eli whine quietly along with Michael. Geoff just laughed at them.

"Come on you fuckers."

\----------

Eli kept the blanket while she waited for her turn. She wasn't really sure what was suppose to be going on here. Just that she was suppose to slap someone. Finally, Burnie came out. 

"Eli, come in here!"

Eli walked in with the blanket on and blinked seeing Lindsey. "I don't want to hit Lindsey!" She whined quickly as she went to stand in front of her. "This sucks."

Lindsey laughed softly. "Its just a little slap." She promised. "You want me to go first?"

"Why do you want to hit me?" Eli laughed softly at that. "Yeah, come on. Better make it good, I'm from Atlanta remember."

Lindsey rolled her eyes before slapping the other girl. Eli's hand turned but she shrugged. 

"Come on, you can do more than that!" She said then with a pout.

Lindsey slapped her twice more and there was a small red mark on her cheek.

"Now you have to hit Lindsey." 

"I don't want to hurt you." Eli said then, tugging the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Aw come on, I know I can take what little miss Atlanta can dish out." Lindsey teased.

Eli's eyes widened. "The fuck you mean by that?"

"Were you a little miss Atlanta?" Lindsey's eyes went wide then she laughed loudly. "Oh my god! Fucking Eli little miss Atlanta! That's fucking amazing!"

"Fuck you!" Eli pouted. "I want to hit you now! Want to hit you to Burnie!" She turned and looked at the camera when Burnie laughed.

"Just hit Lindsey!" He said quickly.

Eli sighed softly and turned back to the other girl. She was genuinely worried about hurting Lindsey. She had more power in her hits than she meant to, she learned that when she punched out a girl at the bar about a year ago.

"Look, I'll count down and you hit me on three. One, two-"

Before Lindsey could say three, Eli smacked her hard. There was a bright red spot on her cheek when she turned back around.

"Oh my god, I hit you really hard!" Eli said quickly and moved to hug Lindsey, pulling her into the blanket. "I'm so sorry! I knew I was going to hit you too hard!"

Burnie started laughing uncontrollably as the women hugged. Lindsey was laughing as hard Burnie while Eli just looked freaked out.

"Stop laughing you masochist!" She shook Lindsey lightly.

\-----------

Two days later, Eli still felt guilty. Lindsey had a small bruise on her cheek from the video. Everyone on Youtube and the site loved the video which was great. She hadn't watched it herself but apparently the Achievement Hunters had hit the shit out of each other. When Geoff hit Jack, he evidently had a similar reaction to Eli's and hugged the other man afterwards.

Then of course the lads all had bruises since they just like to beat the shit out of each other.  
But despite the casual attitude towards each other, Eli had seen them make sure each other was okay. It was sweet to see a little bro-action sometimes like that. It was almost hot watching Michael hug up on other guys.

Eli shook her head quickly and got up from her desk suddenly. She couldn't take this guilt anymore. She ignored the guys watching her and went to the back. She stormed across the animators studio and went to the computers where Lindsey worked. Ryan was in the Hunter office so she sat in his chair and rolled it over to Lindsey, who had seen Eli walk in and took off her headphones.

"What's wrong El?" She asked, turning her chair towards the other girl.

"I want you to hit me." Eli said seriously, crossing her arms. "I feel bad about hitting you so hard so I want you to hit me harder."

Lindsey smiled and chuckled softly and turned back to her computer. "I am not hitting you again. I don't like hitting you either you know?" She said then.

Eli frowned at that. She spent five minutes trying to talk with Lindsey about it before Ryan came over and hit his chair. 

"I need to get back to work Eli." He said. "What's wrong?" He tilted his head looking concerned then.

"Its nothing." Eli sighed and got up. She got a thinking look then nodded. "Fine then, I'll get Michael to do it."

Lindsey stood up as Eli started walking. She laughed and followed. "He's not going to do it."

\--------

After explaining to Michael, he was surprisingly on board.

"Yeah, fuck it, I'll smack you." He said, standing up. Lindsey moved in front of him, grabbing his hand.

"Are you fucking serious?" The two started muttering.

"Oh this is going to be top." Gavin pulled out his phone. "Eli, what the hell is going on?" He asked as he started recording.

"I hit Lindsey really hard in that stupid slapping video and I feel bad about it. So, I was like, lets fix that! She'll just hit me hard and we'll be fucking fine. But she won't hit me. So I asked Michael." She motioned to the two. Michael had his forehead on Lindsey's forehead. Lindsey was smiling like Eli had never seen her before. 

Michael pulled away then as Geoff turned around to watch to. Jack was just working still at his computer, use to these antics.

"Alright, so everything I'm about to do," Michael looked between the camera and Eli, "is completely agreed to by Lindsey. All of it." He stressed.

"Its just a fucking slap Michael." Eli said, a little annoyed. She just wanted to stop feeling bad about this.

"I'm just saying, Lindsey agreed to all of it alright?" He said again. "Alright?"

"Alright!" Eli said, getting irritated again. Lindsey was smirking though and had her arms crossed.

"I wonder how hard Ryan is going to kick your ass after you hit his baby girl." Geoff teased them with a smirk.

"He's not going to kick his ass and I'm his niece. Baby ain't here yet." She said, trying to seem more calm than she felt.

"Oh, no, Ryan is definitely going to kick my ass." Michael said seriously. "But not for the slap probably."

"The fuck does that-" As she was talking, Michael slapped Eli. "Fuck!" She said, closing her eyes and reaching up to touch the burning cheek. But she was surprised when Michael's hand beat her there. His other hand touched her other cheek and stepped closer. She was shocked when Michael suddenly kissed her.

Eli felt her breath catch in her throat as Michael's tongue moved across her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and grabbed his red curls and pulled him closer. She felt softer arms go around her waist and Eli jumped when she felt someone lay their head on her shoulder. She pulled her head back lightly and saw Lindsey's red hair. She smiled softly and leaned her head on Lindsey's lightly. 

"My turn." Lindsey leaned and kissed Eli.

Her lips were softer than Michael's. Much softer. Lindsey's kiss wasn't as demanding but more excited. She touched Eli's shoulders as they kissed. Eli reached, taking her hand off Michael's hand to rub Lindsey's cheek softly.

"Alright, alright. Go make out at home later." Geoff called then. "You three are fucking adorable and we're really happy for the three of you, but we do have things to do!" 

Eli pulled away from the kiss with a large blush. "Sorry!" She squeaked out embarrassed.

Michael laughed as he pulled away from the two women. "Your fucking face is so red!"

"So is yours!" She claimed quickly but couldn't help but to smile as Lindsey kept hugging her from behind. 

Gavin giggled from behind his phone and Michael snatched it. "This is not going up on the site."

"Aw! Micool why? Its so cute! Everyone would love it!" Gavin said quickly.

"Michael said no. Now finish editing so we can go the fuck home." Geoff said seriously.

Jack just laughed softly and shook his head. "Michael was right. Ryan might actually kick his ass now."


	9. RT Life: Michael Bombs Eli's Car

The camera is zoomed in on Michael's grin.

"Oh you aren't suppose to be there!" 

Michael unzooms the camera with a goofy smile. He's wearing an Achievement Hunter beanie and Vav shirt. "The hell are you doing? Being that close to my face."

"So I'm in Eli's new car which is pretty sweet." He said as he panned the camera around to look at the plain dashboard and grey backseat.

"Not as awesome as my car." He shrugged.

"You don't have a car!" Eli said, leaning in through the driver's window.

"Shut up!" Michael turns the camera to look at Eli as she gets in. She smiles then rolls her eyes when she see's Michael behind the camera.

"Fucking dork." She mutters as she turns on the car.

"He-he!" Michael gives her a high pitched fake giggle that makes her chuckle.

\---------

"Explain what you're doing Michael." Lindsey said from behind her camera. They were walking across the parking lot of Rooster Teeth.

"Well, Eli got her new car and I road around with her. All she had was this fucking classical music shit and her radio is broken so we just had to listen to that. We, Lindsey and I, carpooled with Eli today in her car and I'm not listening to that shit again." He held up a CD of Star Bomb.

"So I'm bombing her car."

"You stole her keys?" She asked as Michael pulled out a key-chain with the car keys and a small crown on it.

"No, no." His voice got higher pitched and he wouldn't look at the camera as he unlocked the car. "I told her I was taking her keys and she just said 'don't break my baby'." He smiled then. He had tried to mock Eli's voice but his voice had only gotten very high in his try.

Lindsey chuckled as Michael slid into the seat. "She sounds nothing like that."

"Good thing she doesn't watch these things otherwise I'd worry." He smiled and turned on the car. He switched the CDs and got out.

"Done." He shrugged.

\-------------

After the logo popped up to signal the end of RT Life, the video kept going. Eli was turning on her car. As it came on, classical music came started to play.

"What the fuck happened to my Bomb?!" Michael said loudly as Eli smirked at him.


	10. Heist

"Heist!" Eli said loudly. She threw a notebook onto the table in front of the other Achievement Hunters.

"Yes!" Gavin said, looking away from the conversation he had been having with Michael. 

The lads were seated across from Eli. Geoff was sitting at the end of the table while Ryan stood behind them all. Eli stood in front of them all with her hair wrapped up in a black bandanna. 

"Now, I've never had a heist go bad and I don't plan on having a heist go bad. So we follow my plan to the letter." Eli started.

"But you've never done a heist." Gavin said with a look.

"Don't state my technicalities." Eli ordered then. She glared at Gavin who mocked her glare back. "You're a dick." She mumbled but smiled.

"Seriously though," She continued. "I've been planning this for months! I've reviewed the footage of your heists and have decided you guys all suck cock. Like for twenty-three out of twenty-four hours of the day. Holy fuck." 

"Woah! Accusations!" Michael said, throwing his hands up. All of the Hunters started to defend themselves. 

"To be fair though, the grand heist would have ended just fine if I hadn't hit the top of the map!" Gavin spoke quickly.

"Alright, I'll give you that. The winnings have still been slim." She said. 

"Your winnings have been slim." Michael grumbled then.

"I don't take no shit Michael!" Eli said with a pout. "You get the job of looking for an armoured truck on a bicycle!" 

"What?!"

"You said we don't use bikes enough. So you can use one to find the armoured truck!" She crossed her arms with a smirk. "Now the rest of us..." She looked at the other Hunters.

"We're going to steal an armoured truck. We're going to try and lead it near a subway tunnel at least. Ryan and Ray, you're going to steal it and drive it into a tunnel and lay low until you lose your stars." 

"R and R connection!" Ray moved to fist bump Ryan.

"Armoured truck is all right?" Geoff said. "We haven't had much luck with those."

"The armoured truck is just the start." Eli smirked when Geoff groaned. "Michael and I are going to get into uniforms and drive the armoured truck to the bank. Already there are going to be four, at least three cars in front of the bank that Gavin and Geoff are going to place. When the cops come, they get too close, we can blow them sky high. And big cars, like SUVs."

Eli looked at them to make sure they were getting all this before she started again, "When we're ready, Michael, Gavin, and I are going to go in and rob the place. Geoff, you're going in with us and you're going to cover the door. I don't give a shit if people leave but no one gets in."

Geoff nodded, rubbing his mustache while he was thinking.

"Ray, you'll be across the lot and shooting the pigs. I don't want cops near us." 

Ray nodded. "I'll make bacon out of them." He saluted.

Eli rolled her eyes with a smile. 

"At this point, Jack and Rye are in the air and you guys are covering too."

"Jack has a part in this?" Geoff said confused.

"I figured it'll take us awhile to find the truck and he'd want to get in. If he doesn't, you're just...you're on the ground Rye." Eli shrugged. 

"We're going to have get away cars positioned for everyone. We all drive off, lose our stars, and meet up on the beach for bevs and money."

"Jack is bringing the bevs?" Gavin asked.

Eli shook her head and chuckled. "Yeah, that's Jack's job. Getting the bevs. Any questions?"

Ryan raised his hand slowly and Eli glared at him.

"She already knows what he's going to ask!" Gavin giggled.

"Fucking hell Ryan." Michael snickered and shook his head, watching as Eli started to smile.

"Yes, we're getting masks and outfits." She said finally. Ryan fist pumped.

"Michael and I are going to be in uniform but I want the rest of you dressed up in the brightest, neon colors you can find."

"Why neon?" Geoff said confused.

"Because then people in the street will think you're a dance group. Not robbers!"

Ray looked down then up, trying not to laugh. "Yeah! That fucking makes sense!" He said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Ray, its my thing." Eli laughed softly then. "Alright, fucking, go heist or some shit!"

\---------

In the middle of the video, as things were going bad and Ryan died in the shoot out, the video cut to the heist room. Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Eli were the only ones in there. 

"Alright, so team lads-"

"And lass," Gavin added.

"And lass all the way." Eli smirked.

"So we're taking out the Gents?" Michael smirked.

Eli touched her nose with a smile and winked at Michael.

"First one I want down is Rye. If you can leave him to the cops when you're getting the truck, that's the best way to do it. Geoff won't get suspicious then. If he makes it to the fire fight, just take him out if you can."

Ray saluted her again.

"Now then, Michael. When we start leaving the bank, just pop Geoff in the head." She said.

"Then we make off for the beach and bev it up." Michael smirked.

"Alright, lets kill some fuckers!" Ray clapped with a smile.

\-----------

In the video, a cut was made to the heist room. Michael, Gavin, and Ray were all staring at each other. It was quiet for a minute.

"So we're going to kill Eli and take all the money for the lads."

"Yep." Gavin nodded.

Ray looked up then at the door. It was quiet for a minute before the video cut back to in the game. The lads were on the beach.

"Heist done!" Gavin said with happily as Eli tackled Michael. "Oh shite!"

\------------

"Mother fucker!" Eli yelled and threw her controller down. She moved and tackled Michael to the ground.

"You shits fucking ladded me!"

Michael fell on the ground with Eli on top of him laughing his ass off. Michael reached and had one hand on her hip while the other reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"Fuck yeah we did!" He laughed. 

"You're a piece of shit!" She said but giggled and smiled.


	11. RT Life: Eli's in AHWU!

"Gavin, you fuck!" Michael looked down at the handcuffs. He was now linked to his chair.

"Why is Gavin a fuck?" Eli walked into the office with his lunch in hand. She looked over and started laughing. "Oh that's fucking great! Mavin is a real thing!"

Gavin laughed. "Bloody idiot." He said and went back to his desk.

\---------

Michael looked into the camera Gavin was holding. They were in the hallway outside the office.

"Okay, so the new thing to do around here is handcuff people. We have to do AHWU in abit and Eli never likes doing it with us. So we're going to handcuff her to her chair and make her do AHWU this week." Michael explained quietly, holding the handcuffs up.

"You have the key Micool?" Gavin asked from behind the camera.

Michael smiled and looked away. "Lets go do it."

Gavin chuckled and followed Michael into the office.

Geoff was working at his computer and Ray was talking to Eli. With Ray distracting her, Michael reached and handcuffed one of her hands to the arm of her chair. Eli looked at the handcuffs, then Michael, then the camera.

"Um...Okay?" She gave them a weird look before turning back to Ray.

"She doesn't care at all!" Gavin laughed.

"She will when we're doing AHWU." Michael said.

Ray smiled and sat back. "Awesome! You didn't tell me you were doing AHWU with us today El!" He teased her.

Eli flipped them off.

\------------

During AHWU, as the lads went through the lists and updates to say, Eli was in the background, sitting in her chair, still handcuffed. She had a pad of paper and a pen. She was writing something. At the end of the video, she held up the paper.

Mavin is a thing. Lindsey, Tina, and Meg are just a cover. Ray is totally in on the Mavin. Its actually Maviny. Please write fanfictions about it.

\---------

After the Rooster Teeth Logo went up, all that was heard with a black screen was:

"AHWU is done, where's the key?"

"Ummm..."

"Michael, you fuck!"

The Achievement Hunters started laughing as the video ended.


	12. On The Spot...With Eli?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The On The Spot I'm referencing in the chapter is #30
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZyXkG6sF4Q

Eli was at a point in her life that she had never had before. She was happy, content, comfortable, and any other variation of the word that just meant good.

The Other Haywood, as fans had started calling her, had been working in the Rooster Teeth office for about six months. Since then, she had became so much more than she originally thought. She was starting to work on different projects and on more stuff than just with the Achievement Hunters.

One of the projects she was working was On The Spot. She was in the control room and had been training on the cameras for the past few weeks. She got pumped up every Thursday night now. How could she not? She really felt like she was pulling her own weight here now.

The teams tonight were Michael and Andy against Gavin and Dan. She could tell it was going to be a chaotic night when the teams took a big shot together during rehearsal.

"This is going to be so much fun." Patrick said with a small sigh. He still had a big smile on his face though.

"It always is. I'm just worried about Michael." Eli admitted as she watched the screens.

"Why?" Patrick looked down at the blonde woman confused.

"Michael hasn't eaten a damn thing all day and just took a Fireball shot with Gavin. He's already had a beer too so he's going to be more than a little out of it." She said, looking worried as Michael took a sip of his beer.

"You're his keeper tonight." Patrick rubbed her shoulder before turning away.

\------------

When Michael became a human rumba and started eating cookies off the carpet, Eli drew the line. She still couldn't help but to laugh as she picked up her bag.

"I'm going to go cut him off." She told Patrick, who was laughing loudly.

\----------

"Thank the Queen!" Jon yelled over the chaos.

The Slo-mo Guys cheered as Eli came on stage. She made a B-line for Michael and crossed her arms in front of him. He was chugging his beer on his knees with no hands. Eli reached and took it from him, smirking at him when he gave her a confused look.

At this point, Eli, Michael, and Lindsey had been together quietly for two months. The audience didn't know, just like how Michael wanted, but Eli didn't give a shit if they found out from this.

"Get back in your chair Michael." She ordered him and nudged his knee with her foot.

"Yes dear." He teased and sat in his chair. When Eli tried to walk off with his beer, he cried out. "That's mine!"

"You're getting cut off!" She called back as she went to throw it out.

"Its so funny to see Eli." Dan smiled. "She's so tiny next to everyone, but she can make Michael do whatever!" He giggled.

"Its nice right?" Gavin smiled at his B.

"Aw, extremely."

"Pssh. I can get another beer right now." Michael reached behind Andy's chair to get the case of beer. He pulled the case in front of him but then dropped it when he saw Eli coming up. He put his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't doing shit!" He claimed quickly.

Eli rolled her eyes and picked up the nearly empty case of beer. She set her bag down next to Michael and held out the last beer to Dan. 

"Thanks El." Dan said and opened up the twist top.

"Yep, yep." She mumbled and went over to Michael. She knelt in front of him to go through her bag.

"Eli not in front of the cameras!" Michael teased her. He laughed as Eli rolled his eyes and she stood up, handing him some water and graham crackers.

"Aw, you're so fucking sweet to me!" Michael smiled as he opened the bag and started eating some of the crackers.

"Just stop eating fucking cookies off the floor." She said as she walked off.

"Thank you Eli!" Jon called quickly. "You're an amazing person who keeps some control!"

"20 points to Jon!" She called off stage, making Dan squawk.

"You're so damn luck! You've got Lindsey and Eli taking care of you like all the time." Andy smirked at Michael.

"They do not take care of me all the time."

"That's a load of crap." Gavin laughed and sipped his beer.

"Its a load of truth ya ming!" Michael pouted, taking a large gulp of his water.

"Please!" Gavin shook his head.

"They keep you straight though." Dan said suddenly. "I've been in the office two days and the entire time you're either playing with Lindsey or helping Eli all day. If it wasn't for those two, you'd just yell at Gav all day."

"That is probably true." Michael admitted to that and shrugged. "But who gives a shit, they're fucking great to me so I fucking love-"

Michael was cut off when there was a loud smashing sound off stage.

Andy and Jon looked over while Gav was half stood up, bending around his microphone to see what was happening while Dan was standing up. Michael had ran off stage to get over to where Eli had fallen.

"She alright?" Dan called, unsure if he should head over or not yet.

Off camera, Michael was holding Eli and running his hands down her to make sure everything was still in place on the girl.

"I'm fine." She mumbled to Michael. Her face was hot and she knew she was blushing. Eli stood up with Michael, clinging to him for a moment. "I'm fine Dan! Thanks!" She said quickly. Really she just wanted the guys to look away. Michael was still holding her close, embarrassing her.

Gavin and Dan sat back down, looking relieved as the couple started walking to the control room.

"Bloody Americans!" Dan said suddenly. "What's with you lot and falling all the time? I thought Gavin had a problem with standing but its just being in America isn't it?"

"I don't know, have you been falling more since you visited, Dan?" Jon asked, looking over at the man.

"I tripped as soon as I got off the damn plane!" He smiled as Gavin sputtered on his beer, laughing.

Jon shook his head and laughed. "Don't make a mess on the set!" He said quickly.

"But Eli is really clumsy when she's working here. She's been working on the set for like a month and every time we're up here, she's tripping or falling. Normally its during rehearsal." Jon added.

Michael joined them on stage again, sitting in his chair. "What's the last game?"

\------------------------------

As soon as the credits rolled, Michael ran back to the control room. Eli had a bruise on her cheek from her fall. Michael shook his head and ran his hand over the bruise softly.

"You're going to end up killing yourself one day if you do this shit." He mumbled.

Eli rolled her eyes and pulled away. She started shutting off the equipment. "Much worse has been done to me." She promised Michael with a roll of her eyes. "At least this was an actual accident."

As she walked out of the room to turn off the cameras, Michael felt speechless.

At least this was an actual accident?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli rubbed the week old bruise on her cheek nervously as the music started to play them in. She gave Geoff a bland looks as he nudged her with his foot. She stuck her tongue out at him when the cameras focused in on Geoff and his partner.

"My first team tonight are secretly terrorists being hunted down by the FBI, CIA, and KFC. Please welcome to the show Geoff 'Blow Them All Up' Ramsay and Gus 'Fuck it, that chicken sucked, I'm not paying for it' Sorala!" Eli said quickly, motioning to them as their small audience clapped.

"And in this corner is the sinnabons of the internet. One of them may or may not kill you depending on his mood. The other won't kill you but may shove you in a hole and rename you if he likes you enough. Introducing Mogar and the Mad King!"

Michael and Ryan waved at the cameras while applause came again. The camera focused on Eli.

"I'm your host Edgar- fuck, I mean Eli Haywood and this is On The Spot!"

\----------------------

"So fun fact of the day, Jon ran away with the circus, four STDs and the flu so I'm here." Eli said with a smile. "Check twitter and complain to Jon for this probably longer episode of On The Spot."

"Another fun fact, I got out of hosting just because I sat here!" Ryan smirked and held his hands up.

"Oh yeah, fucking fun fact, fuck you for not saving my seat Mogar." Eli pouted over at Michael.

Michael raised his hands up in defense. "I had no choice but to bow to my king, princess." He smirked.

"Prince." Ryan corrected.

As Eli was about to say something, Geoff spoke up. "Off the fun facts, you did really fucking good with those intros." 

"Yeah. I've seen Jon write stuff for like a week and sometimes he still just wings it. But you winged it really nice." Gus added.

"I haven't been on here in awhile but from my understanding, you tend to win if you butter up the host." Geoff said with a goofy smile.

"Before I can assign points for that, I have to have team names. So, what's your team name Geoff?" Eli laughed turned to them.

"Plan G 2." He said quickly.

Eli just chuckled. "Hopefully Gavin won't get jealous." She turned to the other two men expectantly.

Michael shrugged. "Team Uncle-Friend?" He tried.

"No." Eli said quickly.

"Madgar?" Ryan tried, squinting at her. 

"You have no idea what that means!" She smiled. "No." She took out her phone and held it out to Michael. "Read that."

"The fuck. Um, Totes Adorbs?" He said confused.

"Great team name!" She pulled her phone back. "Hashtag Plan G 2 and Hashtag Totes Adorbs."

"Wait, why the fuck is that our name?" Ryan asked quickly.

"Jon texted it to me." She threw her phone to Ryan who stared at it intently.

"Ryan's thinking." Geoff said with a smile. "Jon should run."

Ryan shrugged and held the phone back to Eli. "I still like Madgar more." 

Eli shook her head, laughing quietly. 

"You really have no idea what it means do you?" Michael smiled at him.

Ryan pursed his lips then said, "Is that apart of one of the games? A...mad Mogar?"

They couldn't help but to burst out laughing.


	13. Podcast

Eli had been feeling like shit the past two weeks. Two whole fucking weeks without Michael or Lindsey! They, and Gavin and Ray were out doing things for the Make A Wish foundation. Eli knew it was good, and she was happy they were doing it. But, she really wanted nothing more than for them to come home already.

They usually spent their days together. Michael, Lindsey, and Eli would typically go home together and more often than not, Eli would end up staying the night with them. It had been like this for about three months. Eli had her own key for the house and she would go and clean up and dust the space but she would usually go back to her Uncle's house then. She didn't like being in the empty house alone for very long. Not when she was so use to Michael and Lindsey being there, making some noise or just having some warmth when they cuddled up on the couch to watch a show or movie, or even when they just laid down in their bed to sleep.

Ryan knew his niece had been feeling like shit so he treated her to a little special time. Like how they use to. They went and saw a movie and wandered around a few stores. They ran into a few fans and they had a good time with them for about an hour.

\------------

A hours later, Ryan decided to go on the Podcast with Eli. Miles and Gavin were suppose to be on the Podcast with Gus and Burnie but Miles had gotten sick and Gavin wasn't in town to do it. 

Ryan could tell that Eli still didn't feel great. They had gone home to change before hand and Eli had came out in her flannel pajama pants, a red tank top, and Lindsey's Achievement Hunter jacket. 

He sat with her on the couch and was trying to be patient with her but damn, the woman wouldn't stop shuffling about. Every few minutes she would shift around. He couldn't tell if she was bored or just trying to bother him.

"So I was sitting on my porch and I saw that fucking rat again!" Gus smirked as Burnie started to laugh. "He ran right across my yard-" He stopped though when he heard Ryan muttering something. "Ryan is being an ass and interrupting my story with Spanish I think." Gus sipped his beer.

"What are you muttering over there?" Burnie asked curiously.

"Arretez putain mobile." Eli said easily.

"What the hell?" Gus chuckled loudly.

"No, it means 'Stop fucking moving'." Eli spoke as if correcting Gus. " C'est quoi ce bordel' is 'What the hell'."

"Its French." Ryan said, "We learned it..."

"Quand j'avais cing ans?" (When I was five?)

"Yeah, about there. Because it was after Italian." Ryan nodded and looked over at Burnie.

"So you both know Italian and French?" Burnie said a little shocked.

The Haywoods nodded.

"I got to learn Italin in Milan and I took French in college." Ryan explained with a shrug and sipped his diet coke.

"Je l'aide langues de pratique." (I helped practice languages) Eli smiled at her uncle.

"Stop it!" Gus smiled widely as he took a gulp of beer again. "You aren't suppose to be so fucking education!"

Eli laughed loudly and commented, "Suce ma bite!" (Suck my cock!)

\--------------------------------

"So Halloween just passed." Burnie said, striking up conversation after Gus read off an ad.

"Yeah. Ryan wheeled around a duckling for about an hour on Halloween." Eli smirked.

"I did!" Ryan got a big smile. "Kids called me a Papa Duck!"

"Your son's first Halloween was a success then?" Gus said. Before Ryan could even nod, Gus continued, "Not as good as mine though!"

"You told me you just got drunk?" Eli asked with a blink.

"Wouldn't be Halloween if I didn't!" Gus held up his beer in cheers. Eli shook her head but clinked her glass with Gus's and sipped it.

"Onto a less depressing person, how was you Halloween Eli?" Burnie asked.

It had been spent with her amazing couple, playing a few video games. Doing some tricks and getting some not so g-rated treats afterwards...

Rather than speak on that, she said, "It was weird actually. I usually work in a haunted house but I didn't get to this year." 

"You worked in a haunted house?" Gus blinked. "You aren't scary."

"I don't know, have you met her Uncle? That's scary enough." Burnie smirked.

Eli shook her head with a smile. "No, I was usually the 'victim'. I would run around and scream and cry. I got stabbed a few times and that was usually fun."

"She's really good! She can like cry on demand if you set the scene right!" Ryan said proudly.

Eli shrugged and looked nervous. "I don't know, its been a long time since I've done any of that so I think I might of lost it."

"You don't lose something like that. Its like riding a bike!" Ryan said quickly.

"I forgot how to ride a bike." She pouted and looked down at her beer.

"Nah, we could totally do it!" Ryan said still.

"I bet you could do the scream." Gus tried to help.

Eli nodded. "Scream probably, but I don't think I could cry still. Want me to try?"

\---------------------------

Michael and Lindsey were pulling into the Rooster Teeth parking lot. They had just gotten off the plane and had taken a taxi to Rooster Teeth to pick up Lindsey's car. While her husband paid the taxi driver, Lindsey saw her girlfriend's red Ford Fiesta and smiled brightly. She nudged Michael. 

"Let's go find Eli and surprise her." She said as she took Michael's hand.

As soon as they walked in, they heard Eli's blood curdling scream from the Podcast room. They started running. The worst images running through their heads. 

Eli fell off a ladder because she's too fucking clumsy and hit her head hard enough to bleed.

She was trying some stupid stunt and broke her ankle.

She burned herself while they were trying to cook smores. 

But when the second scream rang out, Lindsey could feel her blood chill.

Someone was attacking Eli. Someone was trying to hurt their Eli and they were going to get there too late.

When they ran in and saw a perfectly fine Eli sitting on the Podcast couch with Gus and Burnie laughing, they were shocked.

"What the fuck!?" Michael yelled loud enough for the microphones to pick up.

"Hey! Its Michael and Lindsey!" Ryan threw his hands up. 

Eli got a bright smile and when Lindsey came up on the set, she jumped up and hugged the other woman tightly. The camera cut to them hugging and the guys awed. Except for Michael. He shook his head and hugged them both.

"Fucking hell! We were thinking the worst!" He sighed.

"Sorry." Eli smiled. "I'll explain in the car. You guys look fucking tired." 

As they started to leave the set, Gus called out, "You're just leaving!?"

Burnie laughed loudly.

"For those audio listeners, Eli flipped off Gus and has now left the set." Ryan said into his microphone with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use Google Translator for the French soooooooooooooooooooooooooo............


	14. Comments

Devin though he was a pretty awesome guy. If not awesome, decent at least. His girlfriend said he had a simple name for a simple man, something he though true. He tended to just go with the flow. Let his girlfriend pick out the restaurants most dates, have fun in simple ways. He didn't have any big dreams, just simple realities he was working towards like owning his own bar. He was still working at Game Stop for the time being though and going to night-school to get his business license.

Not a bad life in the least.

As a simple man, he had rather simple tastes. Except for one.

Rooster Teeth. They just hit his fucking tickle bone. Specifically those that did it were in Achievement Hunter, but the whole company was something he loved. Their skits, shows like RWBY and X-Ray and Vav, and their RT Life he just couldn't help but to love.

He would waste hours watching them online. Currently, he was watching a compilation video and was on a scene of Geoff, Michael, Gavin, and Ray play Six Seige and tried to contain his laughter when Ray started cussing Gavin out. There was something about Ray losing his cool that just made lose it.

There was a crap transition provided by Windows Movie Maker making the screen go up. It was playing the Prince Eli let's play in Minecraft. Originally, he hadn't been quite sure about the new edition of Eli in the group. He thought she had gotten the job just because Ryan was her uncle but after watching her in the videos, he couldn't deny that she really was an Achievement Hunter. It didn't matter if the girl was fighting with Gavin or commanding Mogar, she was funny.

In the video, she let out a frustrated yell and tossed Michael a sword. "Fucking kill them Mogar!" As Gavin screamed out while Michael killed him, Devin chuckled.

"Babe, come on, Bar Rescue is on." His girlfriend, Chloe nudged him from the other side of the couch.

He paused the video and shrugged. "Its just going to be the same." He took off his headphones and looked up at the screen and his jaw dropped.

"I got some locals to come into the Pigskin here in Austin, Texas. These guys are from a group called Achievement Hunter and with a single click, they could broadcast this place out to millions, not just in Austin but anywhere! To have them as clients would be every owner's dream!" Jon spoke over a video as Michael, Lindsey, Eli, Gavin, Geoff, and Ryan went into a bar.

"Holy shit that's Achievement Hunter!" Devin closed his laptop quickly and sat up to get into it.

Chloe groaned. "I can't get away from them."

Devin nudged her knee and Chloe smiled and shook her blue hair. "Lets drink every time Michael or Gavin says fuck."

He chuckled as she got up and got two bottles of beer.

On screen, the group separated. Michael, Eli, and Lindsey went to one side of the bar and Gavin, Geoff, and Ryan went to the otherside. They ordered and when they got their drink, Eli coughed. Michael patted her back.

"I'm guessing its too sweet?" He laughed softly, unlike the loud laughter he had in videos.

Eli nodded. "If I drink that I'll get a cavity and a headache." When Michael laughed again, she smacked his arm.

When Michael tried his beer, he spit it out. Lindsey looked up at him. "You going to get a cavity to?" = Michael shook his head. "Its lukewarm. Like they chilled the glass but not the beer." Eli tasted it then passed it onto Lindsey to taste.

All of a sudden, Gavin stood up and yelled, "Shots on me!" The few people in the bar cheered. Shots were passed around and the bartenders took shots.

The show transitioned to Jon outside the bar. "I asked Gavin to cause as much of a scene as he could, just to see how the employees can handle him and see if the owners will even notice!"

Gavin did quite a few shots and laughed loudly.

"He's really good at his job huh?" Eli chuckled.

The food they ordered came out and Devin laughed loudly as Gavin ran to the bathroom to throw up because of the wet bread on his sandwich. Eli and Michael were picking through their nachos.

"Oh, holy shit!" Eli yelled out. "That's fucking gross, are you guys serious?" She called to the bartenders. "Come over here, seriously!" She pointed in the nachos. "The ground beef is raw!"

"How could you guys fuck that up?" Michael asked. "Like is he blind or something back there?" Michael frowned and crossed his arms. = Jon ran out of the car and went into the bar. "Don't eat that!" He yelled to Ryan. "That asshole in the back cross contaminated everything!" Ryan put down his sandwich he was about to eat down and held his hands up.

\--------------------

About two weeks later, Devin finally had a day off all to himself. He planned to spend it watching more Achievement Hunter. To decide what video, he went to a random compilation and ended up just watching that. It had Eli coughing up her drink in Bar Rescue to some intense music and it made Devin laugh. He went down to the comments to see what people thought as the video kept playing.

\----------------

\---------------

 Devin just shook his head at the comments. Michael, Lindsey, and Eli together? How would that work? Was the fanbase forgetting that Michael and Lindsey were married? How awkward would it be to be with a married couple?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Fan Video

Devin had just came home from work when he saw his Chloe in tears on the couch. He rushed over to her, dropping his bag and hugging her.

"What's wrong!? Did something happen? Did someone get hurt babe?" He worried quickly.

Chloe shook her head and pointed to the computer.

"No, just, feels man! Fucking feels!"

Devin looked at the laptop on their coffee table. He sat next to Chloe and pulled the laptop on his lap, surprised it was an Achievement Hunter community video.

Chloe reached over, sniffling as she restarted the video for Devin.

\-------

The video opened up with the camera zoomed in on Ryan and Eli, walking around what looked to be the small fish section in Walmart.

"You're such a stalker! Lets just go over and say hi." A woman's voice said next to the camera.

"I want to but, like, that's super creepy isn't it?" A younger man (boy's?) voice said quietly.

"No, this is creepy." The unseen girl quietly scoffed and grabbed the boy's hand and started dragging him over to the Achievement Hunters.

"Hi!" The woman's voice said again. The camera was looking down now. "My name is June and this is my little brother Jamers. He watches you guys on Youtube and we just wanted to say hi."

"Well, hey there." Ryan's voice came out. The camera was shaking. Suddenly it turned and started walking off, the camera being shoved into his pocket but not turned off.

The only thing heard was the boy practically hyperventilating as he walked away.

Eli's voice came over then and the stomping noises of Jamers stopped.

"Hey, its okay. You look like you're going to have a panic attack. You mind if we sit down for a minute?" Eli's voice was muffled by the pocket.

As they sat down, the camera fell out. Eli reached and picked it up, looking into it.

"Holy shit, this is a really sweet camera dude. Its a Go Pro yeah?" She pointed it to random stuff around. Mostly the pharmacy section they were in front of. After a few hiccuping noises, she said, "Its okay. You don't have to talk. Just relax and breath okay?" The camera was set down and the video cut off suddenly.

The kid, Jamers suddenly appeared and he stared at the camera, now in the comfort of his own house. He found his voice and said, "So that was me having a panic attack in front of Eli fucking Haywood!"

He groaned and leaned back in his computer chair. "She was like, the nicest person I've ever met. She bought me ice cream and stuff after that. Ryan was really cool to." The awkward teen nodded to the camera with a sigh. "Its just, they say never meet your heroes and its like, they aren't my heroes. They're my friends and I got to see that today and it was really cool! They aren't like jerky artists or any of that crap you here. They were like, real people. Exactly as you see them in video and really super nice. I didn't talk for like two hours and they still hung out with me and it was awesome! So to everyone who says Achievement Hunters are dicks, go fuck yourself!"

\---------

"You see the feels! That girl is so damn sweet!" Chloe sighed out and rubbed her eyes again.

Devin chuckled and rubbed her shoulder. "It was nice but you don't need to cry about it. Is Satan's fountain flowing again?" He asked and received an elbow to his side.

"Shut up about my period."


	16. Sick Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of writing the Fallout Immersion chapter but lost interest abit. So I decided to fulfill my only request so far. So this is for cxpnqueer! Thank you all for reading and if anyone has any requests, just leave them down below please!

Eli sighed at her desk then sniffled. She had been fighting a cold for the past two days. The only reason she came in today was because Ryan was backing up the hard drives and computers. It was simple so Eli knew she could help with that.

She was finishing up with her own since everyone had gone to lunch and laid her head down on the desk. She groaned softly and sighed when she heard the door open. 

"Go away Uncle Rye." Eli sat up again and brushed her wispy blonde hair out of her eyes. Hearing the door close, Eli rolled her eyes and turned around. "I said go away, idjit."

Instead of her uncle, she saw Michael. He gave her a little smirk and went over to her. He didn't hesitate to grab her cheeks and kiss her. Eli tried to push him away, trying to tell him she was still sick, when she gave in and kissed back softly.

Michael had this way of kissing that was entirely different compared to Lindsey's. Lindsey could be sweet and soft while Michael was a little rougher around the edges. He nibbled at her bottom lip until Eli opened her mouth and let Michael run his tongue over her's. His hands ran through her hair, making it stick up strangely.

When Michael finally pulled away, she could help but to start giggling.

"What?" Michael pouted softly and moved to sit in his chair beside Eli's. He smiled seeing her laugh. He hadn't seen her, or Ryan, for the past two days and figured they had taken a few days to do some class or something. The two were always taking these small courses like, how to bartend, or even survival training. It seemed like they were deteremined to have any sort of knowledge at any given time.

"I'm still sick and now you have my germs!" She smirked at her boyfriend.

Eli had never seen Michael look horrified but he wore it good. Almost howling with laughter, she watched Michael run away to the bathroom while giving out a little scream.

"I need alcohol more than ever! Sterilize me!"


	17. RTX: WOOOOHOOOO

Eli groaned and shifted in her bed. She reached and covered her ears, hoping her phone would fucking stop with all the noise. It had been going off non-stop for the past hour. She deeply regretted letting her friends pick out different ring tones at this point.

Lindsey's penguin chirps were driving her insane, making her dream of a frozen wasteland. Michael's stream of constant "Hey! Listen!" made millions of those adorably annoying fairies fill the wasteland. Uncle Rye's default playing of random piano keys made the fairies bounce off a giant piano made out of killer whales. It was Gavin's first squawking sound that was the last straw. 

Reaching over, Eli grabbed the phone and accepted the call as angrily as she could on a touch screen.

"Gavin!" She yelled into the phone. "I was up until six fucking with technical bullshit for RTX! I have to get some sleep for the opening ceremonies at eight so shut the fuck up!" 

Rather than hang up, Eli threw the phone at the wall. Confident that would shut them all up, Eli moved onto the cold side of her bed and rested her head on the fluffy, dark blue pillow. Curling up, she felt like she could die at peace in this moment.

When another squawk came from her phone, she sighed in defeat and groaned. Pushing herself out of bed, Eli found herself thinking of ways to kill Gavin. Or maybe pants him in RTX.

"What?" The blonde grunted into the phone quietly.

"Its 11:38 Eli." Gavin was giggling like a schoolgirl had just found out someone had a crush on her. Meanwhile, Eli was dumbstruck. "You rage as hard as Michael! I didn't know Rage was an STI!"

\---------------------------

Forty-five minutes later, Eli was running to the first Achievement Hhunter panel that she had already missed thirty minutes of. As Eli ran through RTX, she got shouts of "Run Eli, Run!" and "Missed you at the opening ceremonies!". At one point, she jumped on a table and yelled, "I'm sorry ya fucks!" Then jumped down and kept running to the panel.

She ran through the crowd and jumped up on stage. She fell but moved and rolled infront of the table. 

"Well, there's that fuck! We were just talking about your late ass Eli!" Geoff said in the microphone. 

Eli stood up, panting and went around the table to sit down next to Michael.

"Sorry, there was traffic and RTX people, and other stuff." She panted and set her head on the table. "Oh my god, that's all the exersize for this year..." 

The crowd and Hunters laughed. Michael rubbed her back softly.

"Aw, Ryan she's broke." Gravin claimed quickly.

"Damn, new one doesn't come in until next week." Ryan smirked as the crowd and Gavin laughed.

"We don't need a new one, you just have to be gentle with this one. You rub the back, maybe a little massage." Michael claimed.

As Michael started rubbing her shoulders, Eli groaned softly, feeling like putty under Michael's hands.

"When that doesn't work, you just hit her!" He said and hit the middle of her back lightly. 

"You mingy shit!" Eli sat up and smacked Michael's arm. 

"Ow! See, fixed?" Michael rubbed his arm with a smile.

\------------------------------------

The day had been extremely busy for them all after that. Normally, on a Friday evening, Michael, Lindsey, and Eli would go out and maybe have a nice dinner about this time. Then go home, Michael would usually play a video game, Lindsey would get into her book, and Eli, when she was this tired, would 'cuddle-hop' as Michael liked to say.

That's all Eli really wanted to do right now anyways. But instead, she was On The Spot with her uncle as her partner against Burnie and Gus, or right now, Team Pod.

"Alright, so Eli, Ryan, you know how this goes I need a team name." Jon said, smiling and turning to them.

"Team Mad Thing!" Someone screamed out from the crowd.

Ryan chuckled and turned to Eli, "Hear that, you're a thing now!" 

"How do you know I'm not Mad and you're Thing?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Because I made Mad!" Ryan said quickly.

"I'll make you mad!" Eli pouted.

"Our plan is working, they're turning against each other!" Burnie said excitedly, sipping his beer.

"Oh, I guess Michael and Lindsey are going to help them out." Gus said, looking behind Ryan and Eli.

Eli turned around, looking at them confused. She turned and sat backwards in her chair. Michael was walking confidently out, but she could see a nervous twinkle in his eye. Lindsey had her phone out and recording.

"What's up?" Eli asked confused. 

"We're playing Go." Michael said, "What time is it?"

Eli raised an eyebrow but looked at her watch. "6:55?"

Without any other warning, Michael grabbed Eli's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Eli reached up and touched Michael's shoulder, kissing him back softly. Eli could feel how tense and nervous he was as the crowd just lost it, mostly cheering. 

As Michael pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Eli's. "That okay?" He mumbled to her. Eli leaned and gave him another quick kiss. 

"I'm good." She promised. "Its fucking Lindsey's turn!" She pulled away, giving Michael's forehead a quick kiss before going to Lindsey. Eli hit the phone out of her hands.

"My phone!" Michael shouted with a laugh.

Eli ignored him and wrapped her arms around Lindsey's neck and kissed her. Lindsey wasn't anywhere near as tense as Michael had been. Eli pulled away and kissed her cheeks a few times before she went back to her chair. 

"I have ass to kick so go!" Eli said.

Jon was excitedly jumping in his chair. "Finally! I've been wanting to tweet and talk about this since it started! My OT3 is real!"

Ryan laughed and rubbed his neice's shoulder. "Feel better?"

"I feel the same, just better cause now I can kiss those two whenever the fuck I feel like!" Eli claimed as Michael ruffled her hair. They waved bye to the crowd and left the stage.

"So your team name is totally Team Kisses now?" Gus asked.


	18. RAGE QUIT: Paper Mario for the N64

"You fucking moron!"

Eli was too shocked, staring at her screen, to even hear Michael right now.

"You ate the goddamn lemon! You ate the lemon! Now how is Mutasfa going to tell us he's Sheek!?"

Eli's jaw dropped. "I fucking..."

"You ate the lemon! You're a lemon eater and you fucked up the whole game!"

"I have to get another..."

"Yes you have to go get another fucking lemon. Go back to the fucking desert and find the fucking oasis and get another fucking lemon!" Michael yelled at her, rocking back in his chair. He stared at the dessert scene in Paper Mario, not believing what he had just seen.

"I ate the lemon..." Eli whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, just trying to get back into writing right now. I finished playing Paper Mario when I fucking ate the lemon infront of the mouse rather than give him the lemon and I'm just going go back to the Oasis and get another lemon....


	19. Achievement Hunter Pan-Oh what the fuck...

Devin was fucking estatic. Chloe, as the most amazing woman on the planet, had aquired RTX tickets and VIP passes. He was looking for a ring for her now.

After settling into their hotel room, he was practically jumping like a school kid. They were in the audience when Eli ran into the panel.

"Fucking Eli man, she's a riot." Chloe said, clapping as she came out on stage. 

"Be honest, would you have gotten the tickets if she wasn't an achievement hunter?" Devin asked her.

Chloe made a face then answered, "I wouldn't have bought two tickets."

\------------

"On the Spot is now seating everyone so come on in!" The guardian announced and opened the doors to the panel room. Chloe and Devin got seats in front with big smiles. Chloe was excited that Eli would be on the game show and Devin was just happy to be there.

They were there when Michael came out on stage and kissed Eli. Chloe was the one screaming in the crowd like a mad woman when Eli kissed Lindsey to.

\----------

Devin and Chloe were going to all of the Achievement Hunter panels, they had decided. The next day, at the panel in the morning, they were seated in the middle of the crowd. They had woken up too late to get good seats. 

They made idle conversation until everyone started walking out. First Geoff, then Jack. Ray, Michael, and Ryan followed. As Michael sat down, Ryan stood at his seat, leaving the seat open between him and Michael. He picked up the microphone and said in a voice the crowd hadn't heard before, "Because of personal reasons, Eli won't be at the panel or the rest of RTX. We won't be taking questions on the matter. Thank you."

Chloe shifted in her seat and looked at Devin confused. Almost in unison, certain parts of the crowd lit up as people started checking their smart phones for any news of this on the site.

No one had a clear answer.

\-----------

When it came time for questions in the middle of the panel, Chloe was lucky and got to grab the mic. She giggled in that cute way Devin loved.

"Hi, my name is Chloe." 

"Your name is Chloe and your hair is blue!" Michael said quickly. "Do you smoke joints to? If you do, you came out of a video game."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, no, that Chloe stole the beanie from me though." The crowd laughed quietly. "I uh, I have to start out like this, I didn't know who any of you fuckers were when my boyfriend and I got together. You were just the loud guys on his computer. But then Eli came on and its like, 'holy shit I actually want to watch'! If it wasn't for her, and I guess my boyfriend, I wouldn't watch you guys at all. I'm respecting you guys, not a question about her, but can you just tell her she's fucking amazing and cute as hell?"

The some of the crowd clapped. "Oh shit, Michael you gettin' another one!" Someone yelled. Michael flipped the guy off but nodded with a smile as he opened his mouth to answer her, Eli's voice came over the loud speakers.

"Oh bullshit Michael is getting another one, I'm getting another one!" Eli came out from backstage. All at once the crowd seem to go into a silence.

Eli had bandages wrapped around her neck and walked with an arm wrapped around her stomach. She had a black eye and big bruises on her cheeks. She walked over and sat in her seat. 

"Hiya." She smiled. "It is really nice to hear that from you Chloe. Thank you, sweet fairy."

"Sweet fairy?" Gavin chuckled. 

"Dude, I'm on medication right now."

"Lindsey was suppose to be watching you." Ryan said seriously, trying to stay serious.

"She went to go get me Chiptotle so I came here. I'm waiting her. I texted her before I came out on stage." Eli got a sheepish smile. Ryan couldn't help but to laugh. Ryan's laugh made all the tension ease from the crowd and everyone laughed.

Eli reached and held Michael's hand. "Hi." She smiled.

"I, you need to go back to bed!"

"Only if I get to tie you up next." Eli winked. Seeing Michael's shocked face and hearing Geoff groan, Eli covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that may or may not be the medication!" She said quickly.

"May or may not?!" Michael's voice went up higher as he started to laugh. Ryan's head was on the table as he laughed.

"I can't tell at this point." Eli shrugged. "So." She turned to the crowd. "My face is a little fucked up but I didn't want to stop my life again. Something came back, something kicked my ass, but that something isn't putting me down again. So I said fuck it and here I am!" Eli held her arms out. "I plan on doing the stuff I said I'd do still and I'm still doing my meet and greet too, just with a few...extra people there. Chloe if you aren't going to that, you're coming now!" Eli said quickly.

"So come talk to me after the panel or whatever it is we're doing right now."

"Do you even know which panel this is?" Jack looked at her.

"The Funhaus Fan Club Panel!" She said. Everyone boo'd her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any points you want me to hit (RT Life, Lets Play, show) let me know down below! There's so much I can do with this series that I'd love to have more of what you guys want in it to so just leave it down!


End file.
